


remember me, won’t you?

by samusmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Dating, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samusmiles/pseuds/samusmiles
Summary: miya osamu and suna rintarou watch fireworks together again, just like before.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	remember me, won’t you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of miya osamu and suna rintarou.

**_october 27th, 2013_ **

a starry night on october 27th. a peaceful wind blew by just as the fireworks lit up the night sky. two males sat shoulder to shoulder, both immersed in the very sight of the colourful lights that added hues of colour to the endless dark blue horizon.

“samu, you are really great at choosing date spots aren’t ya.” suna rintaro broke the silence as he stared at the male next to him.

“rin, i never knew you had a thing for fireworks. i guess asking tsumu was a wise choice.” miya osamu chuckled as he smiled over at suna, before gazing down at their interlocked hands. 

“wait, i thought you said  _ you _ thought of the fireworks thing.” suna side eyed osamu and jabbed his side, causing osamu to double over in both laughter and pain. _i’m in spain but the ‘s’ is silent._

“tsumu bought tickets for him and kiyoomi san but he said that kiyoomi san refused to go out with him because tsumu misplaced his three cans of lysol that was on a ‘buy two get one free’ deal. atsumu ended up not being able to find it, and that’s why we’re here instead,” osamu chuckled before grabbing another onigiri that he prepared earlier on before stuffing it into his mouth. 

“what a liar you are samu,” suna glanced at him before taking the whole box of onigiri osamu prepared and tilted it towards the floor, making osamu’s eyes widen in panic. “don’t you DARE waste my onigiri rin,” he protectively hugged the bento box while taking yet another piece and stuffing it into his mouth. “and plus do you have any idea how much time i spent trying to perfect the _sunagiri_?” the male took out another bento box that was filled with four onigiris that had decorations which looked just like suna’s hair. “cutting those hair pieces and sticking ’em took a lot ’a time yer know.” osamu winked before taking another onigiri but this time, eating bite by bite. 

“what the hell is with that lame name samu? seriously? sunagiri sounds so lame,” suna mocked. “shut up rin, i just added your name and onigiri together, so _sunagiri_ !” osamu cheerfully clapped his hands and continued stuffing onigiris in his full mouth.

suna wiped his hands before picking a _sunagiri_ up slowly and placed the whole shape into his mouth. “so what do ya think, rin ?” osamu searched suna’s face, trying to find a hint of emotion that could tell him if he liked it or not. 

“its really good samu,” suna broke into a smile and took another piece, looking up into the night sky that was painted with fireworks. “you really are fit to be a chef you know.” osamu grinned at his words as he chewed on his fourteenth onigiri that night. “who knows what would happen in the future, but yer right. i did consider being a chef, but let’s see where the future brings us to.”

“but you _do_ know that giving me custom made onigiri doesn’t make up for lying to me samu,” suna continued, a mischievous grin tugging on his lips.

“oh really? ’cause i thought so too,” osamu snickered as he locked his lips with suna’s, catching him off guard. suna smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.  _ if only this moment lasted forever… _

“how ’bout that rin? pretty sure i made it up to ya already, ” osamu wriggled his eyebrows and the two laughed. 

“don’t ever do that again, i swear to god samu,” suna rolled his eyes jokingly as he held osamu’s hand in his, smiling to himself in bliss.  _ the way his hand fits perfectly in mine… _

_ “alright, let’s go home rin. before our parents kill us for sneaking out when we said we were going out for ‘school matters’...it’s so obvious we aren’t going to school isn’t it?” osamu looked at suna’s clothes : a checkered lose button up over a plain white tee and black jeans that hugged his figure. _

“you are definitely gonna get it more than i will, rin,” osamu tried not to burst into laughter after seeing suna’s outfit for their date, way way  _ way _ too casual for ‘school matters’. 

“shut up samu, you aren’t any better,” suna spat back in spite. osamu looked down at his oversized black hoodie and loose pants. “it’s not _that_ bad, i could still pass as a student like this.” suna looked at that bucket hat on osamu’s head that _definitely_ gives away that he was _indeed_ not going out this late at night for ‘school matters’.

“it’s just my bucket hat right? i could just ya know, take it off?” osamu removed his bucket hat and stuffed it into his backpack, his grey hair in a huge mess. “there you have it, i look  _ so _ ready for school.” osamu wore a proud smile before breaking into laughter seeing suna’s unimpressed expression. 

osamu nudged the male in a mocking manner. “too bad for you i guess. you can’t  _ possibly _ take out your outfit  _ here _ right? you can just take it out at home and just get scolded by mrs suna,” osamu mocked suna and patted his shoulder. “you have my condolences, my  _ dear  _ suna rin,” osamu wore a feigned sad expression, pretending to  _ actually  _ feel bad for him.  _ he actually doesn’t though.  _

“ya little shit osamu ! COME BACK HERE MIYA !” suna raged as he chased after the now running miya osamu. he is  _ so  _ dead. 

and so he did. suna caught up to osamu and engulfed him in a warm hug. “you don’t have the right to run away after what you said,” suna glared at him before boxing his abdomen, causing osamu to double over in pain,  _ once again.  _

“it’s been a good day rin,” osamu spoke as the two walked hand in hand back home. it was a particularly chilly night, and osamu was glad he made the right choice of bringing his  _ inarizaki  _ jacket out. 

“it  _ definitely _ was. after all the fun we had at the fireworks performance that you  _ didn’t  _ think of,” suna mocked once again, causing osamu to grunt at his comment. “i shouldn’t have told you that, rin. who knows, maybe you’ll mock me about this for  _ ages _ .” osamu sighed before taking off his jacket, passing it to suna.

“what’s this for samu? i have mine already you know,” suna asked with a look of confusion on his face. “it’s to keep you warm, _dummy_. you didn’t even bring it out, and you’re shivering.” osamu pointed out. it wasn’t until then that suna realised he was trembling from the cold. 

“what about you samu? aren’t you at least a bit cold?” suna glanced at osamu with concern. osamu shook his head before grinning widely at suna. “your home is further down this street, and plus, i'm already at my doorstep rin,” suna looked up to see the familiar house with ‘miya’ written on the door gate.

“bye rin, see ya tomorrow. return me my jacket whenever, okay.” osamu winked and smiled at suna before leaning in for a quick peck on his cheek, leaving suna in a blushing mess.  _ how is he so confident? _

_ “ thank god it’s so dark here, if not i swear osamu would laugh at me over this for as long as i can imagine.” suna thought as he tried to calm his racing heart before osamu noticed.  _

osamu hesitantly let go of suna’s hand and waved an enthusiastic goodbye before opening his door. “text me when you get back, okay?” osamu turned back and waved to suna again as he walked further down the street, his silhouette getting fainter and fainter until he disappeared in the darkness of the night.

**osamu : rin text me when you get back safely yea**

**osamu : i hope your mum doesn’t scold you too harshly**

**osamu : although you honestly deserve it**

**osamu : jokes jokes get home safely**

_ sent at 10:11 pm _

**osamu : rin are you okay?**

**osamu : reply when you see this**

**osamu : i’m getting worried.**

_ sent at 11:04 pm _

_ “nothing bad happened to rin,  right?”  osamu paced back and forth his room, deep in thought . _

_ “samu, please shut up will ya? i’m tryna get some good rest yer know,” atsumu grumbled as he placed his pillow over his two ears, trying to get some peace and quiet, and also sleep. _

“just go to sleep, tsumu,” osamu shot back, but soft enough that atsumu would be unable to hear though his pillow. 

“i heard you samu,”  _ shit.  _ atsumu sat up and threw his pillow at osamu before lying back down. osamu was quick to dodge and threw the pillow back in atsumu’s face. 

“i’m sure he will be okay and reply later. he’s probably busy with something,” osamu reasoned with himself and made himself comfortable on his bed. all that pacing around and thinking made him sleepy, and he needed some sleep too. 

suna didn’t reply to his texts that night at all.  _ he never did anymore. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !! i really appreciate each and every read ! <3 thank you for giving this fic a chance !!
> 
> take good care of yourself during this period of time ! wash your hands frequently ! stay safe ! ^___^

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! ◡̈ thank you so much for reading this fic ! its my first time writing for haikyuu characters and im pretty nervous publishing this...but thank you for giving it a chance !! ^___^ kudos and comments are greatly appreciated !! thank you so much ! 🌷


End file.
